Bolts Of Love
by jadey156
Summary: The engines meet some new guests but Gordon dosnt take too kindly to the strangers due to a dark painful secret...
1. Bad Weather

Bolts of Love

It had been a mixed wave of weather on Sodor. One day it would be raining, the next day it would be sunny, the engines were getting slightly annoyed. "Great!" moaned Henry on wet and rainy morning, "I hoped it would be sunny and dry, but no! It has to be cold, rainy, wet and downright miserable."

"Henry if you are just gonna complain about it raining for the 600th time, you can stay outside!" Shouted Emily who had just woken up and was in a bad mood anyway. "I think I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut," Henry thought to himself. Thomas laughed, "It's ok Henry, Emily is just a little pissed off cause she is still tired and wants to go back to sleep so she can have dreams about James." Percy sniggered in the corner, James went bright red. "Ha!" he snorted, "Like if you are ever gonna get a girl. Face it; no girl will ever be attracted to tank engines!"

"I don't know about that James" said a voice from behind him. It was Rebecca, she always sees the engines every morning, especially Gordon, the two got on really well. "I quite like tank engines, that's why I like Duck so much." Rebecca smiled, "Yes." Agreed Gordon "And the fact your boyfriend is Ducks best friend." He added, James kept silent. "BURN!" called Percy from the far end of Tidmouth sheds. Just then the door opened and The Fat Controller strode up to them. "Now I know the weather has been all over the place lately, I think it's only fitting that we can all have a day off today. How would you all feel about that?"

"I don't think so sir!" Said James rather quickly, he didn't think that he could manage to spend another minute with Percy in clear earshot of him. "Damn it James!" Called Gordon, "Well, either all of you work or you can all stay in the sheds!" Sir said crossly. Edward's opinion was probably the only one that mattered now, "I think one more day of work couldn't do us any harm." He said fondly. "Crap!" Henry thought unhappily as the engines set off for their jobs.

Thomas didn't really mind the rain at all, he was actually enjoying himself, but then he began thinking to himself about what James said earlier about no girl ever being attracted to him. "I bet James is wrong," he thought to himself. It was now getting late and Thomas was keen on getting home ASAP. As he chuffed along the wet rails Thomas looked at the sky, the clouds seemed to make a vortex formation. Then lightning flashed in the center of the vortex, Thomas applied his breaks and watched with fear and fascination at the same time, he never saw this before in his entire life. Not too long after lightning fell, there was a scream as two beings fell from the vortex. Thomas' pistons pumped as he raced to see what it was that fell…


	2. Fox Hybrids

Chapter 2

Thomas' mind was racing like never before, he never saw something like this before, as he drew closer, he heard the beings talk to each other; they both sounded like American/Canadian girls, no older than about 15 or 16, about Thomas' age. "If I find Callum, I will kill him; I thought he said that he got it working this time?"

"I know Alex but Shadow shouldn't have rushed him like that, I know you would panic and I would too."

Thomas applied his breaks and looked at the girls; they looked very similar to each other, but they didn't look human, they had fox ears and tails, they mostly looked human. He watched with amazement, then the girl called Alex looked back and saw Thomas, she smiled happily and walked over to him. "Hello there, I'm Alex The Fox and this is my twin sister Bronze. This may seem quite confusing to you but really it's not that difficult to explain, anyway, what's your name?"

"Thomas," he said quite quickly. Alex giggled, "Hey you girls need a place to stay?"

"Yes, we don't really know anyone or anything here." Whispered Bronze sadly, holding her sisters hand, the fox girls looked quite sore and tired and Thomas knew he couldn't leave them alone. "Ok." He smiled, "Hop in and I will take you to my home called Tidmouth sheds."

When Thomas arrived, Percy was the only one there. "Hey Percy!" Thomas called, Percy smiled. He was glad he wasn't going to be on his own anymore. "Hi Thomas!" called his best friend. Alex and Bronze looked out, Percy was surprised. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Alex the fox." Called Alex proudly, Bronze just stared at Percy, she never did this before, her heart rate increased and then she made a complete fool out of herself. "Err…um…hi, my name is Bronze but everyone calls me Bee…how are you?" Percy smiled and felt his cheeks burn bright red, he hadn't felt so warm and happy since he was kissed at Mrs. Kindley's daughter's wedding. "I'm great!" he called a bit more loudly than he meant too. Bronze giggled. Alex whispered to Thomas, "I think he likes her."

"Yeah I think so too." Thomas chuckled back, then he heard James and Henry coming. Thomas wondered how they would react to how they saw Alex and Bronze. "Henry look, Percy brought in more wood mutant animals!" James jeered. "Shut up metal trash!" snapped Alex, James was surprised. "Ouch James being told off by a hybrid!" Giggled Henry. "I'm sorry about him, he is sometimes, no wait, all the time he is a jerk!" The others laughed, it wasn't long before the other engines arrived back soon, the foxes were surprised and delighted at the same time. Gordon didn't think so however, he didn't like them one bit. "Gordon are you alright?" Asked Rebecca that night after everyone had settled down, to sleep. "No, I'm not. I don't trust the new hybrids; they aren't in my good books, they look dodgy." Rebecca looked at the sleeping hybrids in Thomas' cab. "I don't know why you think that." She told Gordon, "They are evil, all hybrids are! I don't know how they got here, but I want them to leave!" Gordon said with a dangerous whisper. Rebecca had to leave, she waved goodbye to Gordon and closed the shed doors. Gordon looked at the hybrid foxes with an evil glare. "I know what you are up too, and I will not let you get away with it!" He whispered and soon fell asleep.


	3. More Arrivals

Chapter 3:

The next morning, the sun was shining the birds were singing, but Alex wasn't feeling happy. She missed her friends and family, Bronze hugged her warmly. "It's ok Alex, I'm sure we will find them soon."

"So you guys are not the only hybrids here?" Asked Emily. "No, in our world there are hundreds of us." Replied Bronze, "My friend Callum created a machine that can transport us to different parts of our world, we first tested it about 3 weeks ago."

"That's when the weather started constantly changing." Edward added thoughtfully. "Hmm, most likely our worlds are connected somehow." Smiled Henry, "Yeah maybe." Alex thought. "Anyway, we got it working last night but obviously it didn't work in the way we planned, cause we wouldn't be here now." Added Bronze

"Well I don't mind you being here." Replied Percy kindly, making Bronze blush. "I wonder where they are now." Alex thought to herself.

On the other side of Sodor, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles emerged from a tangled heap in the bushes. "Well what a sucky landing, remind me to kill your brother when we get home." Groaned Shadow, "Well, yeah I suppose Callum was to blame but don't put it as his entire fault. Let me remind you that you were the impatient one here!" Replied Knuckles cheekily. "Guys come on! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, let's just find everyone else and see if Callum can get us home." Said Silver trying to force a smile, he hated it when his two best friends argued with each other. "I hope Alex and Bronze are behaving themselves." Thought Shadow.

Gordon was just as unhappy, he hated Alex and Bronzes presents more and more. "Jeeze Gordon, can you just be happy for 5 minutes?" Asked James later that day when Gordon met him at Knapford station. "I don't trust those foxes, now I find out there are more of their kind around here!"

"Why do you hate them though? They haven't hurt you."

"They have…" And with that Gordon chuffed away leaving James to ponder what Gordon ment.


	4. Back Together

Chapter 4:

Rebecca was walking in the town square, she wanted to find clothes for Alex and Bronze, who were hiding in the alleyways, "This is ridicules, why do we need new clothes?"

"Because Bee, like I told you about 8 times, we can't walk around town like this. People will try and kill us." Replied her quite annoyed twin sister, she was quite miserable and even more homesick. Soon Rebecca retuned with a couple of tee-shirts one blue, one green, a black skirt, a pair of baggy jeans, white socks and two pairs of white trainers. "Here you guys go; you will feel 100 times better." She smiled. Bronze put on the green tee shirt and the skirt, Alex put on the blue shirt and jeans. "How do I look?" Asked Alex, "More human." Rebecca smiled happily. Just then there was a commotion in the town. The girls went to check it out…

"Osiris! I'm so sorry."

"Callum I forgive you, now come on we gotta find the others!"

"Why can't we leave them?"

"Hannah, shut up!"

Alex and Bronze looked at each other, without warning Alex ran out and pulled Osiris, the others followed. "We will meet you at the sheds!" She called to the others.

A few hours later, after people stopped chasing them, Alex, Hannah, Callum and Osiris made it back to Tidmouth sheds. The other engines were waiting with Rebecca, all except Gordon. It was now getting late. "Thank god I found you guys." Panted Alex, Bronze hugged Osiris. "I'm so glad I found you sis!" she cried, Osiris hugged her back, "I'm just glad you guys are alright."

"Did you guys see anyone else?" wondered Callum, both Alex and Bronze shook their heads. "That's funny." Henry said "Cause I saw 3 others just a couple hours ago, I was at Wellsworth station..."

"I will be right back," and with that Alex ran back outside. It was midnight when she returned with Knuckles, Silver and Shadow. By this time the engines were asleep, Gordon and Thomas were the only ones awake. Thomas greeted Alex warmly but Gordon just grunted unhappily. "What's his problem?" asked Knuckles, Alex just shrugged, everyone was asleep in Percy's cab, Shadow and Silver joined them. Alex and Knuckles jumped into Thomas' cab, Knuckles fell asleep straight away but Alex couldn't. Her mind was stuck wondering why Gordon wasn't too friendly with them. All night she wondered, not able to sleep…


	5. Edwards POV

Chapter 5 (Edwards POV):

I woke up fit as a fiddle; I wished the same could be said for Alex, she looked like she was quite sick. "Good morning Alex, how are you?" I asked, she gave a huge yawn before answering, "Fine…" She mumbled slightly. "Didn't sleep huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm a wise old engine, and I can tell that you are very tired." I chuckled, she smiled back, and I had a feeling Thomas was going to watch over her nicely. I was a bit more concerned about Gordon; he hasn't been himself since the hybrids had arrived. I knew we both met at my station in the afternoon, so I could have a chance to talk to him more then.

I waited at the station, and right on cue, Gordon arrived looking annoyed. "Hello Gordon."

"Hi." Was the very blunt reply I got, I plucked up my courage and went to ask him why he was so angry. "What is your problem, do you really want to know?" he snapped, I was suspecting that reply, I just shook it off. "Yes actually, I am."

"I will tell you later, not here. Oh and tell Rebecca if she wants to come, she is more than welcome…but that's it. Please don't tell anyone about this Edward." Gordon pleaded, I smiled. "I promise."

Later when I was on my way home I saw Rebecca near a siding, applying my breaks I smiled kindly at her. "Hello Rebecca, are you ok?"

"Yes thank you Edward, I'm fine. But I just saw Alex, she looked very sick."

"She hadn't slept all night, anyway I saw Gordon and he wanted to tell my why he is so unhappy, he invited you to come along as well, I think that's a good idea if you do. Do you want to come with me?" I added inviting her into my cab. She smiled and climbed in, I chuffed away.

When we saw the sheds, it was very full, everyone was there, I don't think they saw me. "Psst! Over here." It was Gordon tucked away in an old shed. I didn't waste any time, I chuffed over there as quietly as I could. When we got there, Rebecca hoped out of my cab, and sat on Gordon's buffer. "Ok Gordon, when you're ready to tell us." I smiled kindly. Gordon took a deep breath in. "Ok I'm ready."


	6. Gordon's Story

Chapter 6 (Gordon's story and POV):

"When I was young and green, I worked very well with my brother. The Flying Scotsman. But one day our controller brought in a hybrid, I was very nice to him, I thought he was nice back but then one day I saw the hybrid talk to someone in the shadows, I didn't see his face or what he looked like. The hybrid saw me, I tried to get away but he grabbed my front buffer, his strength was so strong it was terrifying. I tried, and tried, but nothing could make a difference. I was quite exhausted. The hybrid threw me against a wall, I was barely conscious when I saw what he was doing, he had multi coloured lights flying around him. That's when I blacked out. When I came too, everywhere was in ruins and my manager was standing over me. He had a grave face on. "Wha…what happened?"

"The hybrid almost killed your brother; he is in the repair yard being fixed. You two are lucky to still be alive, but the others…they weren't so lucky."

"You mean?"

"Yes Gordon, I'm sorry."

"I couldn't believe it. I was so angry and unhappy, that day I promised myself that I would never trust any hybrid again. He killed my friends and my family. And Flying Scotsman was so shell shocked that he didn't eat or sleep for a month. He was like a statue; it was so hard to cope…

When I finished I found myself in tears. Rebecca and Edward looked at me with a kind and understanding eye. "It's ok Gordon, but I don't think the others are like that. They are nice, and the reason Alex is so tired today was because she is worried about you." Smiled Edward. I looked at him, maybe I was being too harsh on them. But I still wasn't sure. I just looked at them and gave them a sad smile. My crying had made me tired and I just wanted to go to bed.


	7. Evil and Powers

Chapter 7:

Unfortunately an unwelcome listener was all ears, and when Gordon, Rebecca and Edward chuffed to the sheds. The visitor walked away to the diesel works. "Welcome dear brother." Whispered Diesel 10 with an evil smile. "Hello brother. I have travelled far and now I have the targets pinned down…"

"Excellent work Demon X, only a demon hybrid can do such amazing work! Did the flea bags see you?"

"Negative brother." Demon X sneered. "I think the Gordon fellow is on our side…all we need to do is persuade him to join us. And I need the 7 chaos emeralds. No doubt that sneaky Alex has hidden them around here." He added. "Well I know how to get Gordon on my erm I mean our side..." stuttered Diesel 10, "Now let's go! We got work to do." He shouted. Demon X smiled evilly and walked away.

Bronze felt very uneasy suddenly, she looked at Percy with very frightened eyes. "Bee, what's wrong?" He asked full of concern and worry. "I...I don't think so, I feel an evil presence all of a sudden." She whispered. "Is there something we can do to help?" Asked Thomas, Bronze shook her head, Percy secretly wished he could cuddle Bronze so she would feel a bit better. Callum smiled, like he knew what Percy was thinking. "Silver." He whispered to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"I think the engines are ready for their powers now." Callum said a little louder, now the engines were suspicious. "What do you mean powers?" asked Gordon. "What I mean is I will inject you with this serum." Callum pulled out a syringe "And then you will fall asleep. In the morning you will be a lot different."

"Oh boy." Whispered Edward "Will we be ok in the morning though?" wondered Emily. "Yeah, you will be fine." Hannah said optimistically. "Ok well I don't know about you guys but I want me a power up!" Smiled James. And with that Callum injected the engines in their buffers with the serum, and one by one the engines fell asleep.

The next morning 8 teenage humans woke up instead. Percy woke up to see Bronze holding his hand, she was fast asleep herself. "Wow I feel different…" moaned James. "Morning everyone…well let's see what powers you lot possess. Thomas why don't you go first." Callum smiled. Thomas felt unsure at first, but then he looked at Alex, she smiled. "It's ok, we don't bite." Thomas couldn't help but smile, slowly he walked forwards and closed his eyes, he felt some tingles in his hands and using his mind he pushed the tingles away. "Woah!" called Emily "Thomas you have the power of the wind." She giggled. "Hey has anyone seen Percy?" Bronze asked, "I'm right here next to the wall. Aren't I?" Percy's voice was heard but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Ok Percy can you drop your powers for one second?" Asked Silver, and then Percy fell out from the wall. "Ok well now we know Percy has ghost powers, and Thomas has wind powers."

"Hey guys check me out!" called James with his hands on fire. "James be careful!" warned Gordon, and put his hands out, when ice flew out of his hands. "Nice way to cramp my style!" Shouted James. "Well that's 2 more figured out." Smiled Osiris. "Guys look at me!" called a dog, "Edward?" asked Callum "Correct!" barked the dog, then Edward popped up. "Well I will be damned! I can morph into other objects."

"Lucky you! Hey wait why am I in the sky?" Asked Alex. Emily waved her hand and Alex was thrown across the room. "Awesome!" called Emily, "Telekinesis!"

"Yeah…wow!" moaned Alex. It didn't take long for Henry to find his power; he accidently pushed a tree into the wall… "Oops." He whispered sheepishly. Percy and Bronze held hands. She smiled and cuddled Percy tightly. "Bronze?" Whispered Percy. "Yeah Percy, what's up?" She asked. "I love you, do you love me?" Percy whispered, Bronze kissed him on his lips. "Yes Percy, I do love you."

"Erm, ok. This is awkward." Smiled Alex. But Bronze knew she was just joking. "Do you mind? Kinda a private moment here?" Percy asked, and everyone backed off. "Wow James." Giggled Thomas. "Seems like girls do like tank engines."

"Thomas, shut up!"


End file.
